Explosive devices have differing triggering mechanisms including wire, radio, cellular phone, or infrared. Historically, command-wire uses an electrical firing cable that affords the user complete control over the device right up until the moment of initiation. In modern times, the trigger is radio-controlled by a radio link. The system is constructed so that a receiver is connected to an electrical firing circuit and the transmitter operated by the operator at a distance. A signal from the transmitter causes the receiver to trigger a firing pulse that operates a switch. Usually the switch fires an initiator; however, the output may also be used to remotely arm an explosive circuit. In conventional systems, it is impossible to tell what has transpired in connection with an explosion. Additionally, there is a desire to delimit the operations of the system to improve safety.